happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ugly Piglet
The Ugly Piglet is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring Truffles Featuring Lammy Leather Ted Humphrey Paws Big Bullie Thrash Biff, Bash, and Big Baddie Flaky Petunia Giggles Appearances Generic Tree Friends Plot Truffles is walking in a park when he sees a group of generic tree girls and greets them. Near the generic tree girls, Thrash lays, sleeping. Leather Ted, Paws, and Humphrey are having a chat near the pool when Truffles arrives. He greets them, but they ignore him. Truffles feels insulted, and calls them lower-class animals. He then insults Paws by calling her a geek. Big Baddie watches, and tells himself that Truffles is just a pompous old git. Humphrey then whispers in Leather Ted's ear, telling him to not let Truffles get his goat. Leather Ted then dismisses Truffles, but Truffles then decides to force his way into the pool. He tells Leather Ted to get out of his way and calls him a nasty old bear. Leather Ted feels insulted, and Humphrey tells Truffles that he is being rude, but Truffles doesn't care. Humphrey and Paws then spurn him, and Truffles tells the others that he didn't want this pool anyway. He walks off, feeling insulted. Back at the tree where the Generic Tree Girls were, Thrash is enjoying a ham hock. Truffles greets him by calling him a scavenger. Thrash dislikes being insulted. Truffles insults Thrash even further by telling him that his breath smells like rotten meat since he eats carrion all day. This infuriates Thrash, and he gives chase to Truffles. Truffles and Thrash run by Leather Ted, Paws, and Humphrey, who act very surprised. They run by the Generic Tree girls, and past a sleeping Big Bullie. At last, Truffles jumps into a hole and hides himself, while Thrash waits outside, threatening to turn him into a pork chop. Truffles responds by insulting Thrash again. Thrash decides to lie down and wait for Truffles to emerge from his hole. That night, Thrash is so tired of waiting that he gives up and goes away.The next morning, Truffles emerges from his hole, feeling contented with himself. He decides to go looking for truffles to eat. Along the way, he bumps into Lammy. Lammy tells Truffles to get out of his way, calling him a great clumsy road hog. Truffles responds by telling him that he doesn't move for walking lamb chops. Lammy then decides that if Truffles won't move out of the way, then she will move around him. Truffles then nudges Lammy along, calling her a silly old slowpoke. Lammy feels insulted by Truffles, and is determined to pay him back. Truffles rudely dismisses Lammy and walks away. Lammy then sees Flaky, and asks her what's up. Flaky then tells Lammy that Truffles has been insulting everyone else all day. Lammy then makes a deal with Flaky, telling her that if she helps pay Truffles out, then she will be her friend. Flaky accepts the deal, and hides in a nearby hole, which just so happens to be the very same hole that Truffles hid in when he was chased by Thrash. Meanwhile, Truffles digs through the mud for truffles, causing mud to splatter all over Biff, Bash, and Big Baddie. The three canines then warn Petunia of incoming mud. She gets splattered by the mud and freaks out, saying that her face is ruined because of him. Truffles then tells Petunia to not be such a neat freak. This makes Petunia feel outraged, and he tells Truffles to fling his mud somewhere else. He does, right onto Big Bullie's fur coat. Big Bullie wakes up, feeling angry. Truffles turns around and sees an irate Big Bullie behind him.Truffles tells Big Bullie that he is not afraid of him, and tells him to get out of his way. Big Bullie has enough of Truffles' antics, and he tells him that he is arrogant, selfish, and quite frankly one of the rudest people he has ever known. Truffles then tells Big Bullie to shut up, and calls him a great big, mangy, flea-infested mongrel. Big Bullie grows very angry and chases after Truffles, intending to eat him. They run past Petunia, Big Baddie, Biff, and Bash. Big Baddie cheers for his big brother as they run past. They then run past Lammy, who is worried that Truffles might get hurt by Big Baddie. After that, they run past the Generic Tree Girls, who laugh at him as he passes by. Next, they run past Paws, Leather Ted, and Humphrey, who are astonished by his appearance. Finally, they run past Thrash, who laughs at Truffles' misfortune. Truffles jumps into the hole, with Big Bullie outside, threatening to eat him. As Truffles falls, he sees Flaky at the bottom of the hole. Flaky gets frightened and curls herself up into a spiny ball. Truffles lands with a mighty CRASH! straight into Flaky while Big Bullie watches from outside the hole. He talks to himself as he leaves, saying that Truffles got what he deserved. Lammy and the others look down the hole. Lammy then asks if Truffles is alright. Truffles then crawls out of the hole, covered in Flaky's quills. Everyone is horrified by Truffles' looks. Flaky then comes out of her hole and calls out Truffles for nearly crushing her. Truffles shakes off some of Flaky's quills and calls her an idiot. Lammy and the others are amused at Truffles' appearance, and laugh at him. Just then, Giggles walks and tells them to not insult Truffles, because he doesn't deserve this type of treatment. Big Baddie, Biff, and Bash ask her who is going to make them stop. Giggles tells them that she is going to make them stop, but first, she decides to help Truffles by taking off every quill from his body. A few hours later, Truffles is covered from head to toe in red flesh wounds resembling dots. He looks in a nearby pond, and freaks out, thinking he has the measles. Thrash comments on this, telling him that it's like he has chicken pox, but without the chicken. Big Bullie sits nearby, feeling a bit sorry for Truffles. Truffles then tells himself that he will never look the same again. Leather Ted then insults Truffles, calling him a spot-head. Truffles feels very sad. Big Bullie tells Petunia that he feels sorry for what he has done to Truffles. Petunia reassures him, saying that Truffles has only himself to blame for the incident. Big Bullie then apologizes to Truffles for trying to eat him. Truffles forgives him, and together, they walk away as the iris out begins. Deaths and Injuries # Truffles receives many flesh wounds from crashing into Flaky and getting her quills stuck on him. Trivia * This episode is based on an episode of Tinga Tinga Tales. * This is one of the few episodes where Truffles takes on the starring role. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 95 Episodes